Fate the story that never was
by flaming hunter
Summary: The grail war that never was
1. Chapter 1

The world shook, no it was more like as if it had been broken. Like if a fundamental object that should have never been moved, had been moved and now the machine was working to correct the error.

Water began to drip, climb, float and simply show up out of nowhere, it was water, oil and substances humanity had never known, but regardless had always been there.

In what would seem like a second, an uncounted number of eyes covered the world invoices echoed from both within and without every being in existence.

 **"So you wish to overthrow the gods. Good, however, you have failed."** The voice seemed to belong to every man and woman that had ever been born and would be born.

 **"And you wish to save your stories, but you have failed. So I must now interfere."**

 **"To all, a tragedy is about to be told, one with heroes and villains, friends and enemies, love and hate." The creature spoke as its eyes looked deep into everyone's souls.**

 **"A story to show you hypocrisy."** It said then just ass quickly as it came it was gone.

=======================≠==========={{============================{=====

[Meteora]

Meteora stood staring at the light of the distant buildings that she had become so adjusted to seeing in Japan, she tried to remember just how she had gotten here yet try as she might, she found that she had no memory of what had happened.

She could feel the flow of magic severely weakened but usable, but chose not to attract any unneeded attention, so she simply took he cellphone out of her coat pocket and called Sota, hoping he knew something.

However, the phone failed to connect to anything and it was only in her third attempt that it connected. Unfortunately, the only words her friend could give her were, can't talk, no battery. Use g.p.s. To find me.

Something that was easier said than done, she wasn't as good with technology as many of her friends were, but none the less she chose to give it a try. She put in the Sotas number and activated the tracker and a message that said error showed up.

At that moment she simply chose to give up and use a spell to locate anyone she knew and to her surprise, she found that everyone was dispersed around the city. Luckily for her Sota was the closest one to her and he was just around the corner.

She walked not really caring about the fact that it was currently dark, due to the fact it was night time and as she walked she realized that it was almost as if the world had changed.

No, it had changed, this wasn't the world of the Gods, this was a world of the created. Somehow, she could feel the limited nature of the world.

While the layers were there, they lacked the senses of the world of the Gods, to put it into simple words, the world was dull in comparison to the one she had left. So much so, that only now she realized how much she liked simply living there.

It was a world without limits, for if one pushed enough anything was possible.

This world seemed nearly identical, but it had a wall that could not be broken, like a line that existed and would not be shatters regardless of what was done.

So as she turned the corner, she saw Sota speaking to a young man with short spiky red hair, who seemed to be giving her friend directions, considering the man's hand movements.

For the briefest of moments, Meteora wondered.

 _"How would the Gods react to being in a world of the created. In their world, they had no special powers, for they didn't need them. But they could create entire realities and reshape existing ones."_

 _"So, what would happen if they realized they were now exactly what they truly were Gods. How would her friends react to their influence over the world itself?"_

Meteors pushed those thoughts away, the implications were too terrifying to even think about, she knew her friends and their creators, she had to trust in them


	2. Chapter 2

Sora listened to every word the young man said to him until he noticed her staring at him. For the briefest of moments, she felt exposed to the young man that is or was her friend. The young God that had forsaken his act of creation, his eyes seemed as cold and as distant as both the stars and the moon, if one were to look at them from the bottom of the sea.

Yet at the same time, this was the young man that had been one of her two first friends back in the world of the gods, this was the boy that had paid for her food and had slowed her to stay in his room.

This young man was the very same one she had teased and played with, in her own way and yet he now seemed more distant than ever before and he was just standing in front of her while saying goodbye to a complete stranger.

"Well, I know where we are," Sota said as he walked up to her.

"The good thing is, all that we have to do is get out of the way and let things happen." Sota said as he finally stopped in front of her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Oh, right. It seems we somehow ended up in one of the Fate Universes. Regardless of which one were in, its always the same. People get summoned, things go bad and they need to be stopped before they get worse. " Sota answered her.

"Let's see." She said as she casted a simple spell that would show her the locations of everyone she knew and where they were. Unlike the earlier version of the spell, this one didn't use so much power, the trade was that the area it covered was greatly reduced.

If she had to put it into words the last one covered a city, this one covered a ping-pong table. So needless to say, she casted the spell multiple times covering the areas her friends were when she used the earlier spell. From what she could see everyone was already moving, the creations had found their gods and some had even made contact with each other, so it was only a matter of time before they all met.

"So, what do you see?" Sota asked her.

"Everyone is moving, but the closes one is ten minutes away from us..." She answered him but she was honestly hesitant to tell him who it or better said they were. Still, she had to tell him...it was pointless to not tell him anyway.

"Its Yuya Mirokuji and his creator Yatouji Ryo."

Sota had noticed her hesitate and patted her on the head, he was trying to comfort her. But his touch was anything but comforting. How can someone be so close yet so far away?

For a moment her eyes wondered to a bug that was flying nearby, it seems that someone was keeping an eye on them.


	3. Chapter 3

Like static that flowed thru the air and caused the hairs on peoples heads to stand, so too did the flow of magic pull the strands of fate and cause it gears to turn. With each string pulled caused a separate gear to run and so for eight times did each gear turn and with them so did their effects on the world.

Their nature may have been subtle but nonetheless, they brought an effect that could not be denied. All across the world mages felt their circuits ignite, the flow of magic becoming so abundant with each arrival that there was no way they could have ignored it.

Homunculus and magical devices were scattered in search of what had just happened and their masters could only widen in fear, not just seven but eight servants. But that was the thing six of the masters had already been chosen and three had yet to summon their servants.

Caster was the easiest to find, she seemed to not care if someone saw her using her magic. A berserker that lived for the thrill of battle was the next one, archer was by far more shuttle yet he to could be found easily due to his strange manner of dressing.

Rider a young boy with a massive machine that looked like a giant robot was now up and about, Saver stuck out like a sour thumb as her old medical style of dress made people turn to look her way and finally there were the other two a magic user that looked straight out of a child's storybook and a young girl that seemed as if she belongs in school, due to her school uniform.

No doubt an assassin class and an avenger class.

But who was the eighth servant and more importantly where was it and its master?

None the less the alarm had been set off and the Grail war had begun, it was time for the players to take up their positions and with them their servants.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuya Mirokuji)

He took a deep breath and took in the cool night air, somehow the thing seemed empty like if the flavor of the air was missing something, all of the ingredients were there, but something was missing.

There was magic in the air, a stale version of it, but it didn't change the fact that it was there. Something had forced them from the world of the Gods to where ever this was.

Probably another world created by one of the other gods.

His creator, the girls referred to the men as their fathers and mothers if it was a woman that created them. The man was a pain, to think that he was the one responsible. No better not think about it, things were confusing enough as they were.

Then he noticed a small speck of purple headed their way, it just so happened that the speck was a tacked to a one-piece dress and delicious body.

Relax play it cool, don't want to scare her off.

"Don't." The old man too him.

He turned to look at him but the old man only said l. "I'll explain later."

Then he felt it, the tingling in the air. It was like seeing mold grow in a few minutes, the stench rapidly covered everything until it felt like if worms were all over and inside his body. Then like a light that tore thru the madness the old a was holding his shoulder.

He had brought him back.

"Keep walking." Was all the old man said.

"That girl, something." He began before the old man just squee his shoulder, signaling him to not look back, not for now at least.

"We have to find the others or were not going to survive." The Oldman said as he finally let go of his shoulder and as luck would have it, Sota and Meteora were just around the corner.

(Speech change Aliceteria)

Her creator walked in front of her, she couldn't stand having the man walking beside her. She died, she didn't know how but she was brought back to life, perhaps it was the man using his power of a God, perhaps it was something else.

She saw him screaming in agony as he shall her die, she saw her entire life.

Her infancy and every battle, she saw the people die and the people she lost all of the pain in the world. She hated her God for creating her world.

Tears began to fall from her face again and she found herself stretching to reach her God, her creator, her father.

She saw him standing at her side when she was born and picking her up whenever she fell as an infant, she now understood that every time she lived or overcame anything he was there lending her a hand. The warm feeling she felt whenever she went thru the hardships of war, was him hugging her.

His influence stretching from the realm of the Gods, into her world.

Finally, she saw every soul shielded from the cruelty of her world by him.

Why hadn't he said anything? Didn't he know she needed him? She hated him! She hated him! She hated him! And yet her voice let out a simple whisper. "Papa don't go"

She looked at his back, something she was all too familiar with, a distant God that never shows his face and yet her hand had a mind of its own and was reaching out yo him, but he never turned, he just kept walking.

Didn't he realize that she was real, didn't he know that they could now spend some time together. Was he not her creator? Was he not her God?

She stopped walking and remembered her hatred and how she treated him, the other creations had met their Gods and went as far as to attack them just like her, only Blits and the Madwoman had tried or managed to kill their creators, the rest they were like father and daughter, father and son.

She just had to say it clearly before this miracle ran out. "Creator lets start over." "Papa I'm sorry." That's all she had to say and yet he was so far away.

She stopped walking and realized she couldn't see anymore, she had fought demons, killed her worlds Gods or what was closes to them, destroyed armies and faced legends.

Yet she was nothing more than a crying child now, again the feeling was there the warm feeling adne she looked up and realized she was on her knees crying, but this time he was there holding her.

"Let's start over." He said.

"So cruel!" She screamed. "Why are you so cruel!" She cried. "I'm sorry!" She whispered.

She felt something warm fall on her hands and saw blood, her eyes widened as she saw a red spear striking out of her creators back and piercing his heart.

The Spear pulled itself away and she would have chased it and killed its master, but she could feel her creator breathing, there was time she could still save him


	5. Chapter 5

Light began to erupt from the hole in his chest until the blood quickly stopped, the smell of miracle, magic, and iron filled the air. He began to move and his breathing calmed.

"That's right. He's a God in his world his powers didn't work, but here. Here heas truly what heis ...a God." She thought o herself, as her creator's breathing calmed and the man began to snore.

She smiled at this, the fool was sleeping. "Just this once," she thought to herself as she tight end her grip and gave the man a strong hug. One that seemed that she was a fraud he would simply vanish and never return.

She looked around and saw an abandoned building nearby, they would spend the night there and search for anyone that might have come to this world, but for now, they would hide.

[Speech change Blitz]

The thunder like sound that echoed every time he fired his gun would no doubt attract attention, but he couldn't care about that, not at the moment. The Deamon that was his creator was keeping his daughter safe and truthfully he would have wanted the woman as far from her as possible.

They had landed inside a temple, dedicated to some minor God and were immediately attacked by some sort of magician. The woman wore a purple rob and had pointed ears like an elf.

He knew enough about gods now to not put it past them to create such creatures. The woman summoned hoards of skeletons, but they were weak and two shots of his special gravity bullets rendered them all useless. Still, they needed to get away and the magician was flying in the air bombarding them with magic spells.

There was a way to escape, but it was risky. To use it with two people was already straining the system, but three it might destroy it, he could leave his creator behind, but who knows what a mad god would do.

So he decided to risk it and quickly took hold of both his creator and his daughter he faced out of existence and took the farthest reach his systems could use.

The last thing he heard was the magician's screams of rage.


End file.
